Delivergent
by Doa Ali
Summary: Lena and Tris meet entering two new worlds.
1. Chapter 1 Lena

**I'm planning on making this fanfic as of having chapters so i'll try and updating more and more chapters..REVEIWS?**

**DISCLAIMER: LAUREN OLIVER AND VERONICA ROTH GET THIS CERDIT I'M JUST PLAYING AROUND!**

Lena

I have my head rested on his chest as we gaze at the stars above. This is Alex's house. He reads me a poem all about love, the deadliest of all deadly diseases. There is an uncomfortable silence and alex puts his arm around me.

"Alex" I say.

"Hmm" he grunts."Could there be a place where love isn't a disease?" I ask out of curiosity.

We both shift position, now facing each other.

"I mean," I continue "I'm getting cured this fall!"

He looks me in the eye and I turn my gaze away from his. "We could run away" Alex finally says. We hold hands looking at each other.

"Alex," I say " I have a family. They love me. They need me."

"Well, If they actually loved you the they wouldn't have lied a lie that slices your soul so deeply. I personally wouldn't call thata family, Lena."

We sit at the edge of the bed, hand in hand we make our way to the door .

I look up at the stars glimmering in the night sky as we begin to walk away from the fence that seperates Portland from the Wilds. Soon, we make it to a clearing and see that we are not alone here.

Ahead is group i which everyone is wearing balck and all the boys and girls seem to be least afraid of even getting caught. Furthur on we see a Ferris Wheel. Those have been forbidden ever since love was discovered a disease. Alex lets go of my hand and stares of at something. I follow his gaze. The Ferris Wheel, has two people climbing down from it. A boy and a girl. They too dress in black. They reach the ground and begin walking towards the group. Alex suddenly brakes off into a sprint with me following as the group comes into clearer view.


	2. Chapter 2 Tris

Tris

We see them at the same they see us. They aren't any of our factions, I know that because they had..._ Normal_ cloths on. Normal meaning that they weren't wearing any colrs that represtented their faction. They couldn't be factionless. It was as though they were from a totally different dimension.

Four speaks first, " What are they?"

"Dunno. Lets go check them out," I say later noticing later that that sounded a little wierd.

I begin to walk when Four takes hold of my forearm.

"What" i ask.

"I'll go first and then you can come," he says.

" I'm not a baby! I can do this! Just because I'm skinny and short does not mean that I can't do the cool messy stuff!" I protest impulsivley. Without thinking, I begin to walk toward the Dauntless initiate group. I stay at the back of the group so that the boy and girl won't see me.

The girl has mousy brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. She isn't fat, or skinny. Not ugly, not pretty. All that is certain about her is that she is short. Though maybe not that short because she seems to be a little taller than I am.

The boy has a dirty blonde hair with bright firey eyes. He must be at least maybe 2 inches shorter inches than Four, and has quite a beauty in him. The way he stands up straight and bravely. Something inside of me burns when he reaches over to the girl and whispers something in her ear. They hold hands and for some reason it seeems that thy are risking to do what htey are doing or a about to do. The girl leans in and whispers something in the boy's ear and he nods, letting go f her hand then kissing her on the edge of her lips. The fire in me burns more.

What is wrong with me?

_Jealousy?_

Next thing I know is that the girl takes off into a sprint towards the woods. Nobody moves though everyone starts to laugh. The boy takes off after her a little confused and I take off after him with the Dauntless Initiates at my heels.

Something just wasn't right about them.


	3. Chapter 3 Lena

**Sorry... The old chapters were really short and... Blaaagh so Im gonna try and make this better **

**REVIEWS?**

Lena

Alex had whispered in my ear that these people were, well, infected and were trying to run away disguised. But why all the black clothing? Dunno.

When I had started running, Alex came in behind me, a couple moments later. Starnge though to not have the whole poeple-in-black group coming after me-us. When I finally reach the border line of the clearing to the woods, I turn around seeing a beautiful sight of Alex running toward me, his golden hair blowing, and his eyes bright as can be.

Though behind him, is the girl with blonde hair so light it's almost white who was standing in the back of the group. I stand not knowing what my next move would be, run or rather wait for Alex.

I decide to run and hope that we can meet back at his house.

I begin to run into the forest when I hear my name being called. Then, I turn around as Alex stands just a couple yards away from me with the blonde girl at his side. They begin to approach me and I get my breath steady.

"I told the girl that we could talk to her about whatever she was trying to do," Alex whispers into my ear when he reaches me.

"My name is Tris," the girl says.

"I'm Alex, and this is Lena," Alex says motioning his hand in between the two of us.

Tris eyes my and Alex, looking at our cloths, trying to figure something out.

"What exactly are you guys? Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation, Candor, Amity,_ Factionless_?" Tris asks.

I look at her in confusement, not knowing a clue what she'd meant. I mean I would have said human, or uncured, but instinct told me she wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"We're none," I say simply.

"So you're_ Factionless_? That still doesn't explain your clothing at all though. Factionless don't have all that goog stuff," Tris says.

"We're none," Alex says in an irritated voice. "We don't know what you're talking about, at all."

"Then tell me, where are you two from?" Tris pumps on.

"Portland, Maine. We came into the Wilds because Alex lives here and-" I stop dead in my tracks. Alex glares at me coldly, and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

_What if Tris was one the spies that guarded the Wilds, and made sure that no one from the society wouldn't come in_?


	4. Chapter 4 Tris

**Tris**

I stare at Lena, witing for her to continue on her mini rant.

"You came here because Alex lives here?" I ask, totally confused at the fact that she'd just told me that someone could live here, in these ruins. In this forgotten.

"Explain your life to me," i say, looking at Lena.

"Uh, okay. Well in our place,, uh society, um love is disease and at the age of uh, eighteen, we get a cure so that we can.. well, love," Lena says. "But some people don't think it's right to get the cure, and go on loving without it. We call them Invalids. Um, Alex is an Invalid, and he, uh, we fell in... Love. There's a fence that sperates us, and the place for the Invalids is called The Wilds. This is The Wilds."

I stare at lena in utter disbelief. I swear that these people are crazy. Love: a disease? that is the most craziest thing that I have ever heard in my life. Alex looks at me and I feel like he is trying to keep his words inside of himself. I take that as a cue to telling them about what my life is like.

"Well... That's _different. _Our life is a lot more different. We have factions. Abnegation-The self-less. Erudite- The knowledgeable. Candor- The truth speakers. Amity- The nature lovers, and of course, Dauntless- the fearless. We get to choose in which faction that we would like to be at the age of sixteen, and in those sixteen years we have to stay in our parents faction. There is also clothing that describes in which faction we are in. Abnegations wear plain cloths, Erudites wear blue, Candors wear black and white, Amitys wear red and yellow, and Dauntlesses wear black," I say.

Alex stares at me as though i had just said a bunch of gibberish to him.

"You live in whole different society?" he asks.

"I guess so... I didn't really know that there were other societies other than ours. Its quite fun actuall, learning about you stran- uh, different people," I say.

"Yeah, sure. Uh we have to go now, I might be really late and all about the sneaking-in-after-curfew thing," Lena says.

"Oh, I hope that we can meet you guys another time" I say, trully not meaning it.

"Yeah, sure," Alex says, alreadey turning around. Lena holds a small smile and i wave at her.

I turn around and run uo the Dauntless group.

"What happened?" Christina asks.

"Nothiing much. Okay you guys, we need to find a plan... No, wait I have a plan to get the flag from the other team," I announce noticing that nobady was interested to what I needed to say about the plan, though rather irritated at the fact that I wasn't syaing anything bout the talk with the strangers.

I look around at the group to see that Four looks at me, and is shaking his head in disappointment.

Oh, great.


End file.
